


Being stuck in the library is not so bad

by Zaraiel



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, 2jae is love, A Lot of Awkwardness, Angst Free Zone, Fluff, Fluff and awkwardness, Library AU, M/M, let's love youngjae and jaebum, lots of fluff, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraiel/pseuds/Zaraiel
Summary: Jaebum has to go to the library because he can't study home. He meets a cute and handsome sunshine named Youngjae.(Love and support GOT7 and don't bash any fandoms)





	

 

Jaebum walked into the library of his faculty. He didn’t usually go there because he’d rather study at home, but there were doing repairs in his street and he couldn’t concentrate, so there he was. He read “Group projects room” and entered, he wanted a place where he didn’t felt too oppressed. There were 5 big tables, almost crowded with big groups. That was the main problem of his degree, a lot of group projects involving too many people for his liking. One of the tables was nearly empty, somebody had left a bag and some notes over it and there was a guy in one corner. A really _cute and handsome guy_ that he recalled having seen him in English Literature and in Linguistics. Being that the only table where he could work peacefully, he went there and asked the cutie if he could sit. The cutie had his earphones in, but he understood anyways and he beamed as he nodded. “Wow, he’s a fucking sunshine”, Jaebum thought. “How is that I barely noticed him before?” He shrugged internally and started to work. His Literature notes were kinda messy but he always understood what the professor meant, because he paid attention in class. The sunshine boy, as he started calling him in his mind, had neatly printed notes but he was writing over them with some colorful markers. On the right top of the page he had written his name, “Youngjae”, and over all the page he could read notes like “wtf is that?”, “that is connected with (and a long arrow pointing to other paragraph” and a “kinda makes sense” in that page…not that he was staring or something (he absolutely was). Jaebum couldn’t help a little chuckle and the other boy lifted his head up a bit to the movement, only to meet the cutest smile he had seen in his life. He blushed and got back to work. _“Damn, he must think I’m dumb or something, I don’t know how to take notes…He’s so handsome, I’ve seen him smiling in class but seeing him close…wow_ ”, he couldn’t help thinking.

An hour passed and they were getting tired. Youngjae took one earphone and looked at the door to see if the librarian was going to enter. In theory, food and drinks (apart from water) were not allowed in there, but nobody cared. When you spent like 6 hours sitting in the same place wanting to throw yourself out of the window, you wouldn’t say no to some food to chew while reading. The table next to them was cramped up with papers, books and empty envelopes of candy bars. So he took a package of cookies out of his bag and carefully opened it. Smiling, he tapped Jaebum’s shoulder to offer him some. Jaebum lifted up his head and took of his headphones, a bit confused.

“Hey, do you want a cookie?” — Youngjae softly asked, trying not to blush because _damn_ , those eyes could melt the Iceberg that sunk the Titanic.

“Oh, thanks but…isn’t eating here kind of…forbidden?” — he asked in mild-concern, pointing to the sign in the door.

Youngjae just rolled his eyes and tilted his head towards the other table.

“As long as you don’t get caught…” — he chuckled lightly. He was used to spend all the afternoons there, and sometimes even the mornings when he didn’t have class. He had a lot of work to catch up to.

“Okay, thank you very much…Youngjae?” — he asked hesitantly.

“Oh, yes, I’m Youngjae, how did you know?” —he thought “ _Don’t tell me I talked to him before and I forgot, I am a horrible person”_

“Well, I might have been staring at your notes and your name is on the top of the pages” —he blushed a bit because Youngjae was like _really cute and attractive and his voice was so soft_ —“I’m Jaebum, nice to meet you and thanks for the food”.

“Nice to meet you too and you’re welcome. Being stuck here for hours sucks, so food is always a good companion” —he stated, rushing his hand through his hair. _Jaebum, what a nice name…and face…and everything. OK, stop thirsting, focus on your work_.

They returned to their works until another hour later, when Jaebum stretched up, took of his headphones again and tapped Youngjae’s shoulder. He could have sworn that his eyes lighted up a bit, but perhaps they were just watery from studying that much. Anyways…

“Hey, I was going to grab some coffee from the machine”—he hesitated, not sure if he could _really_ say it aloud — “do you want to come?”

Youngjae couldn’t believe that his gorgeous classmate offered him to grab coffee together. He was so plain and he always thought he was ugly and boring.

“Yes, sure, wait a minute, I’ll fetch my jacket, outside the room is gonna be colder, I warn you” —he said with a smile, putting his denim jacket over his green sweater.

 _He’s so cute, how can I like him so much? And how I never talked to him before? He’s so nice, like how???_ – Jaebum was staring at him almost with heart eyes.

“Okay, I’m done, shall we go?”

They exited the library as Youngjae waved to some of their classmates who were in another table.

“So…how is it that I never talked to you before? I mean, I have seen you in a couple of classes this year but before that I don’t recall having seen you before that” —Jaebum curiously asked, trying to sound calm and collected, not like a squealing anime character.

“Well, I transferred to this university this year, so I’m kind of new” —he said, his hand ruffling his hair once again. —“I noticed you too in a couple of lessons, but I’m not good at approaching people and that…social stuff”.

“Oh, that explains it all” —Jaebum chuckled— “And how can you say that if you basically greet and talk with everyone here?”

“Well…I really don’t know. It seems that I meet and know people without actually knowing how I did. That doesn’t make any sense, sorry” —he blushed and tried to hid his face in his chest.

“Nah, perhaps it’s because you are really nice and handsome” —Jaebum wanted to hit himself, _how could I say that to the guy I’ve met this afternoon. He must think I’m a fuckboy or something_.

“Whaaat?!? Me…handsome? I can admit the “nice” part because I offered you food and everybody likes food, but…handsome? Do those beautiful, dark eyes of yours need some glasses?” —He was so embarrassed he couldn’t stop stuttering. _Fuck, tell me he didn’t notice me trying to compliment him_.

“Aah, stop it, you are too cute to handle” —Jaebum blushed. _He has just complimented my eyes? Am I dreaming?_

Laughing, they reached the coffee machine. Jaebum went for a strong Americano while Youngjae settled for a hazelnut cappuccino, being a bit intolerant to caffeine. He didn’t want his heart to race…even more.

As they were talking while drinking their respective coffees, Youngjae noticed Jaebum shudder a bit. Obviously, being in a short sleeved t-shirt outside the library was not a good idea. And even less with the doors of the faculty being completely opened.

“Jaebum, are you okay? You look a bit…cold” —He asked, in a worrying tone.

“Yes, don’t worry, I’m fine” —He was freezing a bit but he didn’t want to admit it. He wanted to stay a bit more speaking to him.

Youngjae took of his jacket and handed it to him. He was looking to the floor, a bit embarrassed, that’s why he didn’t see Jaebum biting his lip, because _damn, he was handsome as hell_.

“Take it, I don’t want to watch you becoming an ice cube”

“Oh, thank you very much, but I’m not that bad, I don’t want you to get cold for being so nice” —Jaebum was a bit shook with how much he did like Youngjae by now, his bright demeanour, his wide eyes and his kindness.

“I’m wearing a long sleeved fluffy sweater and you are just in your t-shirt. As much as I like your arms, you better be covered before you get ill” — _Wait what? Did I really pointed out his beautiful and strong arms? Oh my god, Youngjae, get a grip of yourself_.

“I…em…thank you, really, you are a really nice guy” —Jaebum could feel his face getting red. He was being complimented by him. Perhaps he liked him back? Nah, he was just being a sunshine.

“It’s nothing” —Youngjae smiled.

When they finished their coffees, having talked a bit about their respective lives and interests, they headed back to the library. Youngjae could feel some pair of eyes staring at them because Jaebum was really hot and sexy. Of course they would wonder what a guy like that was doing with Youngjae.

Two hours more passed, with them exchanging glances and smiles through their study. The library was about to close and an obnoxious alarm ringed, startling all of them.

“What in the seven hells was that?” —Jaebum asked, still a bit startled.

“It’s just the closing alarm. I could tell you that you get used to it, but you really don’t” —he laughed as he was packing up his stuff.

“Having a heart attack in the library doesn’t sound like a bad way to die” —Jaebum chuckled. He had already packed everything.

“You’re just being dramatic. That’s because you haven’t heard the fire alarm yet”—He snapped, beaming at him.

“I have, remember, I’ve been here for 2 years already. But well, perhaps I’m being dramatic, but if I had died here at least the last thing I’d see was your smile, so not that bad” — _Oh fuck, I’ve just confessed my attraction like no big deal? What is wrong with me? He’s going to run away_.

“Wow. If the last thing you saw before dying was my face then you’d be doomed for eternity. I pity you” — _He’s just being nice, Youngjae, there’s no way he likes you. No way_.

“What the actual fuck?” —Jaebum was totally lost. Did he really think he wasn’t handsome or something? — “Have you seen yourself?”

“Yeah, every morning. I try not to, but I have mirrors in my house so…” —He opened the door for Jaebum and they exited the library.

“Youngjae, listen. You are by far the most attractive guy I’ve ever seen in my life.” —He couldn’t believe he was saying that, but the mere thought that the other boy thought he was ugly…he shuddered.

“You say that because I lend you my jacket, don’t lie” —Youngjae chuckled, not really knowing if he wanted to believe him.

“No, I tell you that because this afternoon you’ve struck me in every single possible way, you dumbass” —He answered, shaking at the sudden cold air outside the faculty.

“Hey, you’re freezing again, take my jacket!” —Youngjae took it off with a swift movement and placed it in Jaebum’s shoulders. Where he wanted to put his hands. Or his lips. _Stop dreaming, Youngjae_ , he scolded himself.

“No! You’ll freeze on your way home!” —Jaebum tried to refuse but Youngjae was having none of it.

“You’ll return it when you have time, don’t worry, I live nearby.” —He was a bit sad that he didn’t know when they would meet again.

“I have time tomorrow after class; I can give it back to you if you want”

“I’ll be in the library…as always” —He smiled at him

There was an awkward pause

“Youngjae…could…you…give me your number? So that I know when are you free and…well…that…stuff — _I’m so pathetic I can’t ask for his number without blushing and shaking and stuttering and…ARGH, why does he have to be so cute?_

“Yes, of course! Do you have where to write it or I’ll do it?” —Youngjae was on cloud 9. Handsome Jaebum was asking for his number…even if it was only for technical purposes.

“I’d write it but I don’t think my hands are cooperating. The cold, you see…” —He didn’t want to admit he was so nervous he couldn’t type properly.

Youngjae wrote his number on a piece of paper and drew a cute smiley face, before handing it to him.

“You’re such a sunshine” —Jaebum laughed —“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow”

“I can’t wait too” —Youngjae smiled at him.

Softly, Jaebum came even closer, looking at him directly in the eyes, Youngjae felt like dreaming, _was he really…?_ Their lips were almost touching, their eyes were locked and Youngjae took that last step. They touched in a soft kiss, so soft it was almost magical. Jaebum’s hands on Youngjae’s waist and his own hands over Jaebum’s shoulders. They couldn’t believe it, they were _kissing_.

When they stopped, cheeks burning and hearts racing, Jaebum looked at him shy in the eyes.

“I told you you were handsome. As hell. And a sunshine, and everything”.

“I still don’t know what have you seen in me” —Youngjae whispered, all embarrassed.

“My boyfriend, if you want” —That was so cheesy Jaebum could feel his brain dying. Let’s hope Youngjae didn’t want to kill him after that.

“…You. Just. Didn’t” —He couldn’t stop laughing at Jaebum’s cheesy proposal and their embarrassment. —“Wait. Are you serious? Like…do you want to go out with me?”

“I would love to”

“Well, that makes two of us” —Before embarrassment could take over him again, he pressed his lips against Jaebum’s, this time a little more sure about…everything.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever, not beta read and I should have been working instead of doing this but there you go. Hope you enjoyed it! ♥


End file.
